A medical device (e.g., a pulse oximeter, an electrocardiogram (ECG), an automated external defibrillator (AED), a glucometer, etc.) may require an electric current to operate. A battery (e.g., an alkaline battery, a lithium ion/lithium polymer battery, a nickel metal hydride battery, a lead acid battery, etc.) may supply electricity to the medical device. Over time, the battery may experience problems (e.g., an electrolyte of the battery may freeze or evaporate, excessive amounts of lead sulphate may form at a terminal of the battery, electrolytic fluids may permeate through battery seals and/or separator films, pressure may build up as a result of evolved product gases, etc.) resulting in battery failure and/or self discharge.
Misuse and/or improper storage of the battery (e.g., overcharging the battery, allowing accidental shorts to occur between terminals, excessive storage time prior to use, storing the battery at a temperature outside the manufacturer specified range, etc.) may also cause it to lose capacity over time. Furthermore, each purchase of a new battery for a medical device may add cost to the medical treatment provided. Disposal of a toxic material within the battery may also add additional cost. If improperly discarded, the toxic material of the battery could become a health risk.
In addition, in certain areas and/or countries (e.g., developing countries, conflict regions, disaster areas, remote regions, areas with infrequent supply shipments, etc.) delivery of replacement batteries may be interrupted. Delivery costs in some situations (e.g., remote regions, disaster areas, rush deliveries, restricted access areas, etc.) may also add to the cost of medical treatment. As a result, a battery powered medical device may not work in many scenarios.